kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Immanuel Kant
thumb|250px| Imanuel Kanti (portret). Emanuel Kant, (gjer.: Immanuel Kant), (22 prill 1724 Kënigsberg, Prusi — 12 shkurt 1804 po aty) ishte një filozof i madh gjerman dhe një ndër filozofët më të shquar. Vepra e tij Kritikë e arsyes së kulluar shënon pikë-kthesën qendrore në historinë e filozofisë dhe fillimin e filozofisë moderne. Rëndësia e tij qëndron në ndihmesën që dha në metodologjinë e re të studimit të gnoseologjisë, themeluar mbi kriticizmin. Gnoseologjia e Kantit vë në pikëpyetje themelet e dijes për të pastruar ato fusha të vlefshme të ndërgjegjes. Duke kaluar nëpërmes teorisë së thelluar të Isak Njutonit ai u afrua me iluminizmin dhe i dha nisje një kërkim që e çoi atë gjer në tejkalimin e koncepteve dhe idealeve të tij. Jeta Kronologjia dhe Personaliteti Immanuel Kanti u pagëzua me emrin "Emanuel" por më vonë, pasi mësoi hebraishten e ndryshoi atë në "Immanuel" që do të thotë: Zoti me ne. Ai lindi në vitin 1724 në Kënigsberg, Prusi (sot Kaliningrad, Rusi) si fëmija i katërt nga nëntë fëmijët (pesë prej tyre arritën moshën madhore). Ai e kaloi gjithë jetën e tij në qytetin e tij të lindjes, aso kohe kryeqytet i Prusisë Lindore. I ati Johann Georg Kant (1682-1746) ishte një zejtar gjerman nga Memeli, qyteti më verior i Gjermanisë (sot Klaipeda, Lituani) dhe e ëma Anna Regina Porter (1697-1737) ishte e bija e një shale/pajisje kuajsh punuesi. Në rrinin e tij Kanti ishte një nxënës i mirë, megjithëse jo i shkëlqyer. Ai u rrit në një shtëpi pietiste, një Lëvizje pas Luteriane që dallohej për një përkushtim të fortë, perultesi vetjak, dhe një lexim të hollësishëm të Biblës. Për pasoj, Kanti mori një edukim të ashpër dhe të rreptë, ndëshkues dhe disiplinor gjë që e ndihmoi atë në mësimin fetar dhe të latinishtes rreth shkencave dhe matematikës. Veprimtaria e Kantit Emanuel Kant ka lindur më 1724. Ai ishte një filozof dhe shkencëtar nga Gjermania dhe mbahet si një nga përfaqësuesit më të shquar të filozofisë klasike gjermane. Veprimtaria e tij letrare përfshin një sërë veprash si “Grounding for the Metaphysics”, “Kritika e Arsyes së Kulluar” e botuar më 1781, “Kritika e arsyes Praktike” e botuar më 1788, “Groundwork of the Metaphysic of Moral”, dhe shumë të tjera nga të cilat një pjesë e mirë e tyre janë përkthyer edhe në shqip. Ai do të vdiste më 1804, duke lënë pas një varg idesh dhe veprash të cilat vlerësohen edhe sot dita. Veprimtaria e tij u zhvillua kryesisht në dy periudha. Periudha e parë, e cila përkon me emërimin “Periudha Praktike” ka filluar që nga fillimet e punës së tij deri më 1770. mbas këtij viti fillon edhe periudha e dytë e veprimtarisë së tij e cila emërohet si “Periudha Kritike”. Kjo e fundit vazhdoi deri në fund të jetës së tij. Gjatë periudhës “praktike”, ai do të parashtronte ide dhe hipoteza të shumta. Engelsi këto varg idesh dhe hipotezash i quajti si “idetë që i dhanë idesë sundimin absolut të mënyrës metafizike të mendimit në shkencat e natyrës. Kanti ishte i pari i cili predikoi dhe hodhi hipotezën se planetët formoheshin nga mjegullnaja grimcash dhe pluhuri, kundrejt idesë teologjike fetare, e cila ishte akoma ideja dominante në kohën e kur ai jetoi, se planetet janë të krijuar nga fuqia hyjnore (Zoti sipas doktrinës kristiane ose Allahu sipas doktrinës myslimane). Ai gjithashtu do të predikonte për ekzistencën e galaktikave të tjera përveç galaktikës tonë. Një tjetër arritje e tij e rëndësishme për tu përmendur, është studimi i tij, se si ndikonte rrotullimi i tokës rreth vetes në formimin e fenomeneve si baticave dhe zbaticave. Ai gjithashtu u përpoq të jepte edhe një shpjegim shkencor rreth prejardhjes së qenieve njerëzore. Si një filozof idealist , për Emanuel Kantit (flitet për periudhën e mbas vitit 1770) fillon “Periudha Kritike” solli risi të reja dhe deri më 1781 ai kishte arritur të botonte dy vepra të rëndësishme duke u përfshirë në përpunimin e Idealizmit Transcendental. Sipas këtyre mendimeve, Kanti predikonte se sendet në vetvete nuk mund të njihen prej njerëzve sepse konceptimi jonë shqisor nuk ka lidhje të drejtpërdrejtë me këto të fundit (pra me sendet). Dijet teorike të sakta në limitin e të vërtetës (pra nënkupton se e vetmja ide e vërtetë), sipas tij mund ta pasqyrojnë vetëm shkenca të tilla si matematika dhe shkencat e natyrës sepse këto shkenca mbështeten në format apriori të arsyes. Kanti ka ndikuar shumë në filozofinë botërore. Filozofia e tij është shprehur në vazhdim nga neokantistët, në idetë pozitiviste dhe mahizmi. Ai ishte personi i cili hartoi për herë të parë prezumimin e pafajsisë për të gjithë njerëzit (e shprehur edhe në nenin 30 të kushtetutës së Repuplikës së Shqipërisë ku thuhet qartë se: “Kushdo quhet i pafajshëm përderisa nuk i është provuar fajësia me vendim gjyqësor të formës së prerë”). Imperativi Kategorik është gjithashtu parim i formuluar nga Kanti. Ndikimi i Kantit në mendimin perëndimor Filozofia e Kantit pati një ndikim të jashtëzakonshëm në mendimin perëndimor. Gjatë jetës së tij, mendimi i tij pati një vëmendje të madhe, shumica kritikë, megjithëse ai pati një ndikim pozitiv të Fishte, Shelingu, Hegeli dhe Novalisi gjatë viteve 1780 dhe 1790. Hegeli ishte kritiku i parë më i madh i filozofisë së Kantit. Artur Shopenhauer u ndikua fuqishëm nga idealizmi transcdental i Kantit. Veprat thumb|200px|Shtatore e Kantit në Kaliningrad, Rusi. * 1749: Mendime mbi vlerësimin e vërtet të forcave të gjalla. (Gedanken von der wahren Schätzung der lebendigen Kräfte) * 1755: Histori e përgjithshme e natyrës dhe teoria e qiellit (Allgemeine Naturgeschichte und Theorie des Himmels). * 1755: Meditationum quarundam de igne succincta delineatio (Disertacion mbi zjarrin) * 1755: Sqarim i ri i parimeve themelore të njohurive metafizike. (Neue Erhellung der ersten Grundsätze metaphysischer Erkenntnisse. Habilitation: Principiorum primorum cognitionis metaphysicae nova dilucidatio) * 1756: Metaphysicae cum geometria iunctae usus in philosophia naturalis, cuius specimen I. continet monadologiam physicam (Disertacion në latinisht, i quajtur shkurt edhe „Monadologji fizike“) * 1756: Shënime të reja mbi sqarimin e teorisë së erërave. (Neue Anmerkungen zur Erläuterung der Theorie der Winde) * 1762: Madhështia e rreme e katër figurave silogjistike. (Die falsche Spitzfindigkeit der vier syllogistischen Figuren). * 1763: Orvatje, për të futur konceptin e madhësive negative në njohurinë botërore. (Versuch, den Begriff der negativen Größen in der Weltweisheit einzuführen). * 1763: Kërkime mbi qartësinë e parimeve të teologjisë natyrore dhe morale. (Untersuchung über die Deutlichkeit der Grundsätze der natürlichen Theologie und Moral). * 1763: Dëshmia themelore për një shfaqje të qenësisë së Perëndisë. (Der einzig mögliche Beweisgrund zu einer Demonstration des Daseins Gottes). * 1764: Vëzhgime mbi ndjenjën e së bukurës dhe madhores. (Beobachtungen über das Gefühl des Schönen und Erhabenen). * 1764: Mbi sëmundjet e kokës. (Über die Krankheit des Kopfes). * 1766: Ëndrra të një shpirtpamësi, sqaruar me anë të ëndrrave të metafizikës. (Träume eines Geistersehers, erläutert durch Träume der Metaphysik) * 1770: Mbi formën dhe parimet e botës ndijimore dhe mendore. (Über die Form und die Prinzipien der sinnlichen und intelligiblen Welt - Dizertacion ne latinisht: De mundi sensibilis atque intelligibilis forma et principiis). * 1775: Mbi racat e ndryshme të njerëzimit. (Über die verschiedenen Rassen der Menschen). * 1781: Botimi i 1 i "Kritikë e arsyes së kulluar" (Kritik der reinen Vernunft). * 1783: Parathënie mbi çdo metafizike e ardhshme, që do të mund të futet si shkencë. (Prolegomena zu einer jeden künftigen Metaphysik, die als Wissenschaft wird auftreten können). * 1784: Ide rreth një historie të përgjithshme me një qëllim kozmopolitan. (Idee zu einer allgemeinen Geschichte in weltbürgerlicher Absicht) * 1784: Përgjigje e pyetjes: Çfarë është qartësimi. (Beantwortung der Frage: Was ist Aufklärung – hyrje e lirë tek DigBib.Org dhe Wikisource gjermanisht.) * 1785: Themelet e metafizikës së moralit. (Grundlegung zur Metaphysik der Sitten) * 1786: Bazat fillestare të metafizikës të shkencave natyrore. (Metaphysische Anfangsgründe der Naturwissenschaft) * 1786: Fillim i mundshëm i historisë së njerëzimit. (Mutmaßlicher Anfang der Menschengeschichte) * 1787: 2., Botim i zgjeruar i Kritikë e arsyes së kulluar (Kritik der reinen Vernunft ). * 1788: Kritikë e arsyes praktike (Kritik der praktischen Vernunft). * 1790: Kritikë e te gjykuarit (Kritik der Urteilskraft) * 1793: Feja brenda kufijve të arsyes së lirë. (Die Religion innerhalb der Grenzen der bloßen Vernunft) * 1793: Mbi thënien e përgjithshme: Kjo mund të jetë e saktë në teori, por për praktikën nuk vlen aspak. (Über den Gemeinspruch: Das mag in der Theorie richtig sein, taugt aber nicht für die Praxis) * 1794: Fundi i të gjitha gjërave. (Das Ende aller Dinge - shkrim fetar) * 1795: Rreth paqes së amshuar. (Zum ewigen Frieden. Një projekt filozofik) * 1797: Metafizika e moraleve. (Die Metaphysik der Sitten) * 1798: Grindja e fakulteteve. (Der Streit der Fakultäten) * 1798: Antropologjia e përmbledhur në një pikëpamje pragmatike. (Anthropologie in pragmatischer Hinsicht abgefasst) * 1800: Arsyeja (Logjik – krijuar nga nxënësi Jäsche pas ligjëratës së Kantit). * 1802: Gjeografia fizike (Physische Geographie – krijuar nga nxënesi Rink pas ligjeratës së Kantit). * 1803: Mbi pedagogjinë. (Über die Pädagogik – krijuar nga nxënësi Rink pas ligjëratës së Kantit). Deontologjia Kantiste Në aspektin etimologjik, deontologjia është një fjalë me origjinë greke, ku fjala “deon” do të thotë detyrim ose detyrë. Në këtë bashkësi futet edhe etika. Sipas të drejtës natyrore morali është i lidhur ngushtë me ligjin dhe etika ndihmon njerëzit në konceptimin e të drejtës, duke i bërë ata në këtë mënyrë të respektojnë ligjin. Edhe në idenë Kantiste, morali shikohet si një vlerë madhore në shoqëri, por trajtimi që i bëhet në këtë doktrinë është ndryshe nga ai i doktrinës të së drejtës natyrale. Doktrina Kantiste mund të ballafaqohet shumë bukur edhe me doktrina të tjera si ajo e të drejtës pozitiviste. Kjo e fundit është më e përgjithshme e krahasuar me Kantizmin, por humb pikë në një çast shumë të rëndësishëm. Thembra e Akilit e pozitivizmit në krahasim me Kantizmin, është se pozitivistët, duke pozicionuar një sistem rregullash përpara individëve, nuk u mësojnë atyre të duan qenien njerëzore si njeri. Pra këtë mund ta bëjë vetëm Kantizmi. Duke dashur të ri-dalim në temë, shikojmë se si trajtohet akti i vjedhjes në këto doktrina. Në të drejtën natyrore nuk shikojmë ndonjë trajtim të veçantë, pasi një veprim nuk ka asnjë pasojë. “ - Nuk është e moralshme të vjedhësh...” kjo le shume vend per interpretime. A ka ndonjë pasojë në këtë mes? Padyshim qe jo! Në të drejtën pozitiviste, vjedhësi vendoset përballë me rregullat e shumta dhe dënohet për këtë krim të kryer. Kanti diskutoi gjatë aktin e vjedhjes. Sipas tij një veprim i kryer kundra një personi tjetër, kur ai ose ajo (në këtë rast personat të cilët janë dëmtuar), nuk kanë dhënë konsensusin e tyre, përbën një shkelje maksimale të “deon-it” (detyrës së përkryer). Ky përfundim del në pah duke u bazuar në rregullin e dytë të teorisë Kantiste, sipas të cilit thuhet se: “ - Vepro në të atillë mënyrë që të trajtosh njëkohësisht veten tënde dhe njerëzit e tjerë jo vetëm si një qëllim të një përfundimi.” Në se një hajdut ka vjedhur një libër nga një person i caktuar, në këtë rast viktima ka të drejtë të ankohet, edhe pse ky i fundit mund të kishte qenë dakord të japë librin e tij me konsensus të plotë. Hajduti thjeshtë duhet të kërkonte leje dhe të merrte objektin, por ai nuk e bëri. Megjithatë askush nuk mund të jap konsensusin e tij për vjedhjen sepse, në se konsensusi do të ishte i pranishëm mes dy personave, atëherë kalimi i një objekti nga një dorë në tjetrën, nuk do të konsiderohej më vjedhje. Pra që kur se viktima nuk ka dhënë aprovimin e tij në aktin e vjedhjes, vjedhja kurrë nuk mund të konsiderohet si një ligj universal. Në këtë mënyrë vjedhja është e dëmshme dhe bie ndesh me detyrën e përkryer. Trajtimi i Disa Temave Vetëvrasja sipas Kantit Doktrina Kantiste, është sa racionale, aq dhe humane duke eklipsuar krejtësisht idenë utilitariste me të cilët kantistët kanë pasur debate të shumta. Sipas rregullit të parë të teorisë Kantiste do mund të shpreheshim se “ - Vepro vetëm sipas rregullave morale që ti mundesh, kur kjo e fundit konsiderohet si një rregull moral universale, sepse ti je një qenie e arsyeshme dhe gjej lirinë tënde.” Pohimi i lartë përmendur vjen sepse individi meriton të trajtohet moralisht për shkak të racionalitetit të zgjedhjes dhe zgjidhjes që ai jep. Por si një qenie e arsyeshme dhe e lirë, njeriu bën edhe zgjidhje e zgjedhje, që nuk mund të jenë as racionale dhe as moralisht të pranueshme. Një gjë të tillë njeriu e shpreh në aktin e vetëvrasjes. Në kodin penal të Republikës së Shqipërisë, vetëvrasja është një krim që nuk dënohet (në rast se viktima nuk është shtyrë nga ndonjë person tjetër); nuk ka as fajtor as të dënuar. Kanti e trajtoi temën e vetëvrasjes në librin e tij Groundework of the Metaphysics of Morals. Një person që bie në dëshpërim nga një sërë eventesh fatkeqësish, i vjen shtirë nga jeta. Pavarësisht nga kjo, ai akoma është në zotërim të arsyes së tij, aq sa ai mund të pyesë veten në se heqja e të drejtës për të jetuar bie apo nuk bie ndesh me deon-in ose përmbushjen e detyrave të tij. Individi që vetëvritet mund të mendojë në vetvete se ky veprim mund të jetë një rregull universal, pavarësisht se ky veprim është i kushtëzuar edhe nga gjendja e tij depresive. I parë nga këndvështrimi jonë, vetëvrasja nuk është aspak një rregull i përgjithshëm dhe as një rregull universal natyror. Arsyeja është shumë e thjeshtë. Natyra e vetëvrasjes është anti-njerëzore dhe praktikimi i saj do të çonte në shuarjen e jetës. Ky akt vjen në kundërshtim me të gjitha principet supreme të deonit; pra bie në kundërshtim me detyrën e përkryer të përfolur në deontologji. Liria sipas Kantit Njeriu duhet të jetë i lirë. Lira e konceptuar sot është shumë e ndryshme nga liria e kuptuar në lashtësi, liria e të qenit të lirë si shqiptar, liria që ne konstatojmë përballë shtetit, e të tjerë. Në Kritikën e Arsyes Praktike, Kanti e dallon lirinë midis idesë tradicionale të lirisë, që në aspektin psikologjik është një konceptim kryesisht empirik dhe e koncepton tashmë lirinë si një pavarësi e mendjes tonë nga “shtrëngimi” apo nga “nevoja e lindur si pasojë e impulseve sensitive të trurit tonë.” Duke u liruar nga ky “shtrëngim” apo ky “ankth,” gjithçka që është e mundur nëpërmjet lirisë, bëhet praktike. Praktika nuk duhet keqkuptuar pasi ajo është e lidhur ngushtë me arsyen, e cila mund të na japë neve në jetën reale vetëm ligje pragmatike. Këto ligje pragmatike të veprimeve të lira, na jepen me anë të mijra sinapseve dhe neuroneve që veprojnë pa reshtur në trurin tonë dhe këtë nuk mund ta mohojë askush. Por ligjet e kulluara praktike na janë dhënë nga arsyeja, dhe janë të pranuara në mënyrë apriori, dhe në se arsyeja është e lirë, dhe ka një Zot atëherë nuk na mbetet veç të citojmë: “ – Çfarë duhet të bëhet...” Vlerat Njerëzore sipas Kantit Kanti i pasqyroi këto mendime qartë në tre veprat e tij: Groundwork of the Metaphysic of Morals (e shkruar më 1785), Critique of Practical Reason (e shkruar më 1788) dhe Metaphysics of Morals (e shkruar më 1797). Në veprën e tij të parë, Kanti del hapur kundra idesë utilitariste që predikon se ka një ndryshim ndërmjet preferencave, vlerave dhe konsideratave se për të drejtat individuale ka një përcaktim ndërmjet llogaritjeve aritmetike të dobisë agregate. Ky pohim që gjithashtu zë vend edhe në ekonomiks, u kundërshtua nga Kanti me citatin: “ – Çdo gjë ka çmimin dhe dinjitetin e saj. Çdo gjë që ka një çmim mund të zëvendësohet me diçka tjetër me të njëjtën vlerë. Në anën tjetër çdo gjë që nuk ka çmim dhe që nuk ka një ekuivalente të saj të zëvendësueshme, gëzon një dinjitet. Dhe pikërisht ajo gjë që nuk ka një zëvendësues, ka një vlerë madhore dhe dinjitet.” A nuk dalim këtu te citati se njeriu meriton të trajtohet moralisht? Kritika mbi Kantin Gjatë jetës së tij dhe më pas, Kanti u bë objekt i shumë kritikash. Një kritikë Kantit ja vuri në dukje filozofi zviceran Benjamin Konstant. Ky i fundit e kritikoi Kantin se në se thënia e të vërtetës është universale, atëherë (gjithmonë sipas kësaj teorie), dikush shumë bukur duhet t’i tregojë një vrasësi se ku ndodhet viktima e tij. Duke i thënë vrasësit të vërtetën, personi është në rregull me veten e tij, por kështu dashje a padashur ai bëhet bashkë punëtorë me vrasësin. Kanti ishte akoma gjallë dhe iu përgjigj kritikut të tij me një ese. Eseja “On a Supposed Right to Tell Lies from Benevolent Motives,” ishte një përgjigje ndaj zviceranit. Ai e përkrahu idenë e kolegut të tij se personi që i thoshte të vërtetën një vrasësi, thjeshtë dhe pastër plotësonte detyrën e tij morale (pra deon-in e tij). Megjithatë sipas Kantit, kjo nuk përbënte dobësi në doktrinën e tij të deontologjisë sepse askush nuk mund ta dinte rrjedhën e ngjarjeve në vazhdim. Për më tepër, të gënjesh një vrasës nuk është aspak racionale sepse vrasja në vetë-vete nuk bën pjesë në deon-in e një njeriu të logjikshëm. Megjithatë mund të ndodhë edhe ndryshe. Për shembull në se X i tregon vrasësit Y një gënjeshtër, duke i thënë atij se viktima Z, nuk ndodhet në shtëpi, kur Z në të vërtetë ndodhet aty, X bën shumë gabim. Në se X do ti thoshte Y të vërtetën, atëherë ky i fundit mund të ishte kapur nga komshinjtë ndërkohë që perlustronte zonën ndërkohë që përpiqej të vriste viktimën. Kështu mbase Z nuk do të vdiste. Por sikur Z në të vërtetë kishte dalë nga shtëpia pak më parë dhe X nuk kishte mundësi ta dinte një gjë të tillë dhe gënjeshtra e tij e bardhë bëri që Y dhe Z të takoheshin me përfundimin e vrasjes së Z? Atëherë sipas Kantit X është fajtori dhe duhet të gjykohen. Nuk ka rëndësi se sa i rëndë është sanksioni për X ose Y, përderisa ata marrin një dënim. E gjithë kjo sipas Kantit vjen sepse besimi (në këtë rast thënia e të vërtetës), është një deon që duhet të vlerësohet si baza e të gjitha detyrave të përshkruara në kontratën sociale, dhe ligjet e këtyre detyrave do të bëheshin të paqarta dhe të padobishme në se do të bëhej ndonjë përjashtim (qoftë edhe një herë). Pra Kanti afirmon se duhet të ketë shpagim dhe se nuk mund të bëhen përjashtime duke insistuar në shprehjen “Nuk mund të gënjesh asnjëherë, në se nuk është për të ndihmuar dikë.” Kjo shprehje nuk ndihmon askënd sepse jo të gjithë duan të gënjejnë për të ndihmuar të tjerët, ndaj ky nuk mund të bëhet një rregull universal. E vërteta është se nuk mund të parashikohen ngjarjet që rrjedhin nga një veprim (në këtë rast gënjeshtra). Megjithatë doktrina deontologe e trajton me dinjitet njeriun dhe si do që të venë punët, njeriu është i pafajshëm për aq kohë sa nuk është provuar e kundërta. Pra si X dhe Y, janë të pafajshëm për aq kohë sa vërtetohet faji i tyre, duke bërë kështu të mundur dënimin e merituar. Por ky dënim duhet të jetë i drejtë sepse njeriu nuk mund ta durojë padrejtësinë. Për ta vërtetuar këtë mjafton t’i hedhim një sy historisë botërore, ku gjithmonë popujt janë revoltuar në beteja të përgjakshme përballë padrejtësive. Për më tepër Kanti u bë objekt kritikash edhe nga teoricienët sovjetik. Këta përfituan të sulmonin Imperativin Kategorik të Kantit. Ata e quanin “porosinë morale” të Kantit (është fjala për shprehjen mos i bëj tjetrit atë që nuk dëshiron të të bëjnë ty) si shërbyese për të fshehur kontrastin e interesave të klasave. Kjo sipas tyre është një ide raksionare. Pavarësisht nga këto kritika është e pamundur të kuptosh një kritikë të tillë sepse në të vërtetë Kanti ishte pjesë e atyre “letrarëve” që ishin kundra monarkisë në një kohë që borgjezia gjermane ishte më se e dobët në krahasim me lëvizjet revolucionare që ndodhën në Angli dhe Francë (Revolucioni Francez ishte ndër më të dhunshmit dhe shkas për fillimin e tij ishin pikërisht ideologët borgjezë). Shkrimi dhe idetë ishin armë të fuqishme për kohën dhe Kanti diti t’i përdorë ato. Një tjetër kritikë që i bëhet Kantit (deontologjisë dhe kantizmit), janë përkrahësit e doktrinës utilitariste me përfaqësuesit e saj Jeremy Bentham dhe John Stuart Mill. Për lexim të mëtejshëm shikoni Utilitarizmi. Tri Rregullat Themelore te Kantizmit Tri rregullat e Kantizmit të formuluara në lidhje me moralin janë: *1. Vepro vetëm sipas rregullave morale që ti mundesh, kur kjo e fundit konsiderohet si një rregull moral universal. *2. Vepro në të atillë mënyrë që të trajtosh njëkohësisht veten tënde dhe njerëzit e tjerë jo vetëm si një qëllim të një përfundimi. *3. Vepro ashtu si mendon, nëpërmjet maksimës tënde, si një antarë ligjbërës në mbretërinë e fundme. - ku në Mbretërinë e Fundme, sipas Kantit çdo kush duhet ta konsiderojnë veten edhe si antarë edhe si kryesues. Thënie * "Qielli i yjëzuar mbi mua, ligji moral në mua." * "Guxo të dish! Ki guximin të shërbehesh nga mendja jote. :(Emanuel Kant nga Përgjigja e pyetjes: çfarë është iluminizmi?, 1784) Referencat *1. Referencat Fjalor i Filozofisë fq 158 – 160, Emanuel Kant. Botim i 1974, Tiranë. *2. Referenca e përdorur: WWD - Web Word Dicionary; Influential German idealist philosopher (1724-1804)) *3. Referenca e përdorur: History of Philosophy Kelley L. Ross, Ph.D. fq.527-530, origjinali në anglisht) *4. Referenca e përdorur: Emanuel Kant, Grounding for the Metaphysics. Fq 30, origjinali në gjermanisht – përkthyer nga anglishtja.) *5. Referenca e përdorur: Emanuel Kant, Groundwork of the Metaphysic of Moral. Fq 53) *6. Referencat Fjalor i Filozofisë fq Fq 145, Emanuel Kant. Botim i 1974, Tiranë. *7. Referenca e përdorur:. Emanuel Kant, On a Supposed Right to Tell Lies from Benevolent Motives Essay) *8. Utilitarianism në Metalibri Digital Library Per me teper lexo edhe Atlasi i Ilustruar i Filozofise nga Ubaldo Nicola (perkthyer edhe ne shqip). Shiko edhe * Iluminizmi * Kriticizmi Lidhje të jashtme * Kanti dhe etika Kantike (anglisht). Category:Filozofë gjermanë af:Immanuel Kant als:Immanuel Kant an:Immanuel Kant ar:إيمانويل كانت ast:Immanuel Kant az:İmmanuel Kant bat-smg:Imanoelės Kants bcl:Immanuel Kant be:Імануіл Кант be-x-old:Імануіл Кант bg:Имануел Кант bn:ইমানুয়েল কান্ট br:Immanuel Kant bs:Immanuel Kant ca:Immanuel Kant cs:Immanuel Kant cv:Иммануил Кант cy:Immanuel Kant da:Immanuel Kant de:Immanuel Kant diq:Immanuel Kant el:Εμμάνουελ Καντ eml:Immanuel Kant en:Immanuel Kant eo:Immanuel Kant es:Immanuel Kant et:Immanuel Kant eu:Immanuel Kant ext:Immanuel Kant fa:ایمانوئل کانت fi:Immanuel Kant fiu-vro:Kanti Immanuel fo:Immanuel Kant fr:Emmanuel Kant ga:Immanuel Kant gan:康德 gl:Immanuel Kant he:עמנואל קאנט hi:इमानुएल कांट hif:Immanuel Kant hr:Immanuel Kant hu:Immanuel Kant hy:Իմանուիլ Կանտ ia:Immanuel Kant id:Immanuel Kant io:Immanuel Kant is:Immanuel Kant it:Immanuel Kant ja:イマヌエル・カント jv:Immanuel Kant ka:იმანუელ კანტი kaa:Immanuel Kant kk:Кант, Иммануел ko:이마누엘 칸트 ku:Immanuel Kant la:Immanuel Kantius lb:Immanuel Kant li:Immanuel Kant lt:Immanuel Kant lv:Imanuels Kants mk:Имануел Кант ml:ഇമ്മാനുവേല്‍ കാന്റ് mn:Иммануил Кант ms:Immanuel Kant mt:Immanuel Kant nah:Immanuel Kant nds:Immanuel Kant nl:Immanuel Kant nn:Immanuel Kant no:Immanuel Kant pl:Immanuel Kant pms:Immanuel Kant pnb:کانٹ pt:Immanuel Kant qu:Immanuel Kant ro:Immanuel Kant ru:Кант, Иммануил sa:इमान्युएल काण्ट scn:Immanuel Kant sh:Immanuel Kant simple:Immanuel Kant sk:Immanuel Kant sl:Immanuel Kant sr:Имануел Кант sv:Immanuel Kant sw:Immanuel Kant ta:இம்மானுவேல் கண்ட் th:อิมมานูเอิล คานท์ tl:Immanuel Kant tr:Immanuel Kant uk:Іммануїл Кант ur:کانٹ vi:Immanuel Kant vo:Immanuel Kant war:Immanuel Kant zh:伊曼努尔·康德 zh-min-nan:Immanuel Kant